


Caught in a Landslide

by Mystoryteller



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Friends to Lovers, High School, Lesbian Sex, Love, One Shot, Rough Sex, Unrequited Love, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-06-14 20:49:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15397167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystoryteller/pseuds/Mystoryteller
Summary: series of one shots.





	1. The Dragon Room (part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance if there is any errors. This is gonna be a series of prompts so if you have anything you want me to write about. Just let me know.

Lexa fixed her red lipstick in the bathroom mirror of the Dragon Room Nightclub, this place wasn't your typical club. It was riddled with the worst of the worst, the type of people that came straight out of the devils nutsack. Honestly she had no idea why she agreed to come here tonight, when she would much rather be curled up on her couch with a glass of wine.  Once she was satisfied with her appearance Lexa made her way back into the dimly lit room, the smooth voice of Billie Holiday could be heard through the speakers and that put her into a slightly better mood.

She made her way through the thin are of cigarette smoke and back over to where her best friend Anya was waiting for her. Anya was the type of woman that could capture the attention of anyone in the room, no matter if it was a man or a woman. Her cheekbones alone could cut down the confidence of a 5'9 Victoria secret model if it wanted to. 

"finally! Jesus I was starting to think you fell in the toilet or something", Anya says over the music while twirling her straw in her drink. Lexa slid into the booth and sat down next to her, she hated every second she was in this place, the smell was horrid...the company was even worse. And someone always end up in stitches when the night was through. She moved a strand of hair out of her face and picked up her rum and coke. 

"This place is giving me a migraine....it's all smokey and everyone keeps looking at us", she observes.

"Don't worry it's me their looking at....I can't help it that I look this good", Anya smirks at her causing her to roll her eyes. 

"Besides you needed to get out more", her friend continues. "I mean when was the last time you had some- woah". She stared at the entrance of the club, Lexa turned around just in time to see her walk in with her group. Her dirty blond hair hung just above her shoulders in little waves, the brunette quickly downed the rest of her drink.

There she was....Clarke Griffin. Thee Clarke Griffin...standing there like she owned the place, which she did. Lexa will admit that she was absolutely stunning...and that dress just hugged her in all the right places but she had danger written all over her. The type of danger her father used to warn her about when she was a little girl.

The entire club turned to watch Clarke and her little crew walk over to the VIP section, crowds parted for her like the red sea.

"Dude stop staring!", Anya had to snap her fingers in front of her face a couple of times to get her out of her little trance. But Clarke already spotted her, from where she was sitting in the VIP section....she had the perfect view to Lexa's booth. 

"I'm gonna go get another drink...be right back", Lexa informed her friend before slipping out of the booth once more. She walked over to the bar and leaned against it, giving the bartender a second to wrap up the order of another. It wasn't as busy as it was night, it never is on Fridays. Lexa figured it was because the Dragon Room only played blues music on Friday nights, most of the people that ran in and out of here..didn't really care for that type of music. 

The bartender finally walked over to her and Lexa ordered another rum and coke. She felt her behind her before she even heard her voice, that low and raspy tone set her entire body on fire.

"Did you like what you saw?". Lexa's back went stiff for a second before she turned around slowly, Clarke had this arrogant little smirk on her face. Like she just knew she was the shit.

"I'm sorry Ms. Griffin...I didn't mean to stare", Lexa apologized immediately.

"beautiful women like you..get to call me Clarke", the blonde walked up to the bar and leaned against the counter as well. She had this confidence about her that Lexa was simply drawn to.

"So you gonna tell me or you gonna make me guess?" Clarke asked with a little laugh. 

Lexa looked at her confused.

"Your name?"

"Oh right..sorry. Lexa...my name is Lexa", she says finally.

Clarke grinned, "its nice to meet you Lexa". She reached into her little and pulled a crisp $50 dollar bill out and handed it to the bartender as he places Lexa's drink in front of her.

"Oh you don't have to do that", Lexa says trying to get her to take her money back. But Clarke quickly shook her head.

"Don't worry about it sweetheart...their will be more of those to come", she replies with that arrogant smirk again. Lexa could almost feel Anya's eyes burning into her skin from across the bar. She was probably looking at her like she was crazy, here she was...casually having a conversation with Clarke Griffin.

"More of what to come exactly?" Lexa asked intrigued. 

"I'm gonna cut right to the chase Lexa....I'm a collector of beautiful things. When I see something I want...I have to have it", Clarke states...her blue eyes piercing into Lexa's.

The brunette feeling brave asked, "and what it is that you want?"

"I want to take you back to my place and fuck the stars into your eyes", Clarke says without even batting an eyes. Lexa quickly places her drink down as it was about to fall out of her hands at that comment. She cleared her throat as Clarke watched her in amusement.

It took her a while but Lexa found her voice again, "as...flattering as that sounds, I'm afraid I'm gonna have to decline. I don't sleep with people on the first night".

"So tomorrow night then?" Clarke asked while swiping Lexa's drink from her. The taller girl laughed and moved some of her hair behind her hears.

"Im not that kind of girl Clarke".

The blonde bit down on her bottom lip for a second, her eyes trailed over Lexa body slowly. "You sound so sexy when you say my name", Clarke leaned over and brushed her lips against Lexa's cheek. "It was nice meeting you Lexa", she smiles at her before walking away. Lexa watched as the blonde made her way back over to her friends who were watching the whole thing go down.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND!?!?!", Anya yells once they got into her car. This was not how this night was supposed to go down at all.  


"What was I supposed to do, tell Clarke Griffin to get lost?", Lexa quickly argues back. She wasn't expecting Clarke to notice her of all people when the lounge was filled with a bunch of women and men who would gladly throw themselves at her feet.

"We were given strict instructions Lexa! Observe only..no contact on night one!" At least she wasn't yelling anymore but Anya was definitely still pissed. It took them almost a year to get this case off the ground, and now it was in jeopardy after the first freaking night.

"Technically she made contact with me, my back was against the wall An..I had no other choice", Lexa tried to reason with her. Anya sighed gripping the steering wheel tighter as they drove through the streets of New York.

"Indra's gonna be pissed", she states.

"She's always pissed".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Were you listening when I told you not to make any contact? Cause I'm pretty sure I saw you nodding when I said it", Indra had called Lexa and Anya into her office first thing the next morning. Lexa and Anya sat before the chief with their heads down like two petulant children, they both knew better than to speak when Indra was in one of her moods. This could easily be the biggest case of their careers, and Indra refused to let them mess it up. Especially after all they had to do to get the FBI to even agree to look into Clarke Griffin and her activities.

"I knew putting you on this case was a bad idea, and judging by what I head on those tapes last night I was right....I'm pulling you off the case", Indra said finally. Her eyes glues on Lexa who looked back at her like she was crazy.

"WHAT?? No you can't do that"

Indra cut her off, "I can and I am Lexa and that's final". So far Anya chose to remain silent through the whole thing, but even she had to say something. The chief was definitely thinking with her heart right now and not her head.

"Ok I think we all need to take a beat for a second here....chief she really had not other choice". Anya explains...coming to her friends defense, but Indra wouldn't hear it. Her mind was made up.

"I mean it Lexa...I don't want to see you anywhere near this case. Understood?"

Lexa simply stared at her for a second before standing and storming out of the office. Anya sighed and stood up shortly after, "I'll go see if I can calm her down".

"I know I came of harsh but...I just don't need Clarke Griffin gaining interest in my daughter, that can become a problem.....for all of us", Indra let out a sigh and slump back in her chair as Anya nodded and exited the room.

xxxxxxxx

Clarke stood on the balcony in her robe, watching as the city woke up before her eyes. She could never get enough of New York city....for her, nothing could ever get better than this. She let her mind slip to the night before and a smile instantly found a home on her lips, she was wondering when she would get a chance to see that Lexa girl again. She really was the most beautiful woman Clarke had ever seen. 

Her thoughts were cut short by the footsteps behind her, "Clarke". She turned around to see her best friend enter the room with a sour look on her face. "Finn Collins is downstairs", Raven informs her.

Clarke takes one last look at the city before walking back into her room, she was utterly confused. Why the hell was Finn Collins at her house at 10 in the morning. She followed Raven out of her room and down her spiral staircase, Clarke didn't bother changing out of her robe. It's not like it was anyone important anyway. Finn was a wannabe...trying to make a name for himself in a world that would chew him up and spit him out like the piece of shit he truly was.

The only reason Clarke even tolerated him was because she did a lot of business with his father, she's got a certain level or respect for her elders. She found Finn waiting for her quit nervously in the foyer, he kept clearing his throat and fidgeting with his hand. It might have had something to do with Octavia standing to the left of him....twirling her gun around with a bored expression, in her footsie pajamas. Could she be anymore cute? Clarke always kept Raven and Octavia by her side, they played an integral part on her current success.

"Mr. Collins....to what do I owe this displeasure".

"Hello Clarke..looking lovely as always." He keeps an eye on Octavia's gun, like she was gonna shoot him at any given moment. Please..like Octavia would waste a bullet on him.

"What do you want Finn? You know I don't like talking to people before 1"

"I have a proposition for you", he says with a giddy grin. Clarke folded her arms over her chest, who the fuck did this guy think he was. Showing up at her house talking about propositions.

"I got a couple of guys in New Zealand whose making some really good stuff, I'm talking next level shit man." he exclaims. " But they're only local for now and they're looking for a way to expand to the states", he continues.

Clarke was so close to permanently injuring this kid.

"So I told them if they can get to New York, maybe I could convince you to meet them. Try some of their shit I promise you Clarke you're gonna want to get in on this! And they're already willing to pay 25% of everything they make. You getting the majority of course" he had this stupid little smile on his face. Like he expected her to be jumping for joy or something.

Clarke closed her eyes for a second to keep from snatching that gun out of Octavia's hand and killing him herself. "So let me get this straight..you told a group of people that I don't even fucking know, that I would help them move cocaine into the states?" She took a step towards him. He quickly took a step back.

"Clarke I've worked with these guys before, they're legit I swear!", he says quickly. Clarke wanted nothing more than to tell him to get the fuck out of her house....but her interest was peaked. And it wasn't in her nature to turn down the chance to make money.

"If I feel for even a second..that something is wrong, i'll forget every deal I've ever made with you father. You understand me?" her voice was low but...she got her point across. Finn was nodding immediately.

"You won't regret this Clarke I swear!" he sounded like a kid in a candy store. Octavia just wanted to shoot him in the face right then and there. Clarke rolled her eyes.

"And Finn?"

"Yeah?"

"If you ever show up at my house and proposition me again, i'll run a fucking tractor over your head".


	2. Seeking Arrangements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Octavia convinces Clarke to make some extra money.

Clarke has always prided herself on never having to ask anyone for anything, whenever she needed money she knew that she just had to put in extra time at the movie theater and she would be good. But that was when she was in high school, college was a completely different game. Clarke was in the middle of her 3rd year at NYU, and she was so broke she had to ask a homeless man for change to get on the bus.

Now it would take nothing for her to call her mother up and ask for some money, Abby would send whatever she needed before she even got off the phone. But Clarke was too proud to ask anyone for anything....her mother included. So here she was....sitting in her bed on a Saturday night, having cup o noodles and tears for dinner for the 3rd night in a row. 

Octavia busted into the room, pulling Clarke out of her stupor. "Shit shit shit shit", Octavia cursed under her breath while typing away furiously on her phone. 

"You okay over there?" Clarke asked while twirling the noodles around her fork.

Octavia sighed and plopped herself down on her bed, yelling into the pillow. Clarke watched on in amusement...this wasn't anything new to her. Honestly if Octavia didn't barge into their room cursing on a Saturday night, Clarke would probably think something is wrong. Finally Octavia raises her head up from the pillow and sits up again.

"I double booked", she says with a sigh.

Clarke looked at her confused, "huh?"

Octavia grinned, "Ok so you know how I've been talking to people on that sugar daddy site? Seeking arrangements?" She says excitingly. Clarke let out an exasperated sigh, she had been begging her roommate to stay away from sites like that. It was filled with creepy, losers who were either looking to scam you out of your money or blackmail you into giving them naked pics. It was creepy.

Octavia ignored her look and kept on talking, "well I met this really really hot guy right, his names is TheLincWoods. And when I tell you this is the most beautiful man I've ever seen? I'm talking 6'2 with the body of a Greek god and a face to match". Octavia kept raving on and on about how hot the guy was but Clarke still wasn't impressed. Anybody could be hot over the internet.

"Ok so then what's the problem?" She had to cut Octavia off cause it seemed like the girl had a long list of ways this man was attractive.

"well we're supposed to meet tonight right? and he asked if I could bring a friend for his sister. She's like this newly divorced billionaire tycoon or something I don't know, but anyways I agreed to bring a friend thinking that Raven would be down....but she's busy tonight and I don't want to cancel", she finishes in a huff.

Clarke simply raised a brow, "woooow....sucks to be you. I think I'm gonna binge bobs burger for the rest of the night". She reached to her nightstand and picks up her laptop, just in time for Octavia to gasp and hop off her bed.

"Oh my God Clarke you're a genius!", Octavia smiles wide at the blonde.

"Normally I would agree without question but.....why am I a genius?" She asked cautiously.

Octavia smiled, "because you're gonna come on this date with me and entertain his sister." She say with all the confidence in the world. Clarke began laughing.

"Yeah...there is no way in hell that's happening, as far as I know these could be two random nudes that's gonna kidnap us..and sell our body parts on the black market", she wavers her roommate off and opens her laptop to Netflix. 

Octavia rolled her eyes, "could you be anymore dramatic?" She says, "besides Lincoln is a diamond certified member and he's background check certified. This guy is legit Clarke and not to mention the fact that he sent me $3000 yesterday".

That definitely seemed to grab Clarke's attention, "$3000? Into your account?".

"No way I'm not stupid enough to give a stranger my account. I told him I only do paypal and he wired it to me like it was nothing" she answers proudly. Clarke played with the end of her fork in thought, she was down to her last twenty dollars and she still needed one more text book for psychology class. 

She cleared her throat, "How much....is this guy planning on paying you for the date?"

Octavia gave her a smirk, she knew that she had her. "well his sister just thinks that they're going on a double date, so he's gonna be paying on her behalf. But if you say yes then its $3500...each".

"35 hundred fucking dollars just to have dinner?!", Clarke thought for a second, she was really thinking about saying fuck it and just doing it. The things she could do with $3500 right now....but once again her pride got in the way.

She shook her, "nope...sorry O, I can't do it. I just don't have it in me sorry", she apologizes and looks back at her computer. Octavia smiled sweetly and sat down at the end of her roommates bed.

"Claaaaaarke", she says in a low and sing songy voice. The blonde sighs and closes her eyes as she shook her head, she was not getting sucked into one of Octavia's many get rich quick plans.

Octavia slowly pulled the cup o noodle's out of her friends hand, "all I'm asking for is one date...we both make some money and then you can go back to your sad and sexless life".

"Ok first of all I do not have a sad and sexless life thank you very much", she argued back even though she knew it was true. Clarke honestly couldn't remember the last time she had some...but that didn't mean she was desperate enough to sleep with random people for money. "And second of all...it ain't happening...ok " Octavia simply smiled at her.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I do not need to be set up on double dates like a teenager", Lexa fussed as they entered the restaurant. She couldn't believe she let her brother talk her into this, this was by far the dumbest thing she's ever agreed to do. They walked up to the hostess and Lincoln gave her the name on the reservation, the hostess picked up 4 menus and began leading them to the back.

"Oh come on Lexa you needed this....you haven't been on a date in almost 6 months. Meanwhile Costia is already engaged to someone else", he points out as they both took their respected seats across from each other. Lexa's face turned up in disgust.

"Can we please not talk about that bloodsucking wench? thank you", she looked around the restaurant. It gave off a sensual and relaxed feeling, Lexa was pretty sure every guy was in here with a women who were twice their ages. 

"Can you loosen up a little bit before they get here? And i thought I told you to change out of your work clothes", Lincoln gestures to Lexa's attire. She was wearing a pare of black slacks, with a white buttoned down shirt tucked in. "The meeting ran late!", she argued back.

Lincoln rolled his eyes and reached into his pocket to pull out his phone as it vibrated, he looked down at the text he got and smiled. Octavia texted him and let him know that they were about a minute away, and that she would be bringing her friend Clarke.

Lincoln smiled, "they're almost here...promise me that you'll be nice?"

"I'm always nice.......where did you even meet his girl anyways", Lexa asked as she began flipping through the menu. Lincoln cleared his throat, he really didn't want to have to tell is sister that he was on a sugar daddy website.

"Just ya know.....out and about", he idly plays with the fork on the table. Lexa raised a brow at him, she was about to say something when a voice spoke behind her.

"Lincoln?", she turned around to see a beautiful young brunette who looked no older than 20 standing there with a smile on her face. The young lady standing next to her definitely managed to take Lexa's breath away. She was starting to think that maybe this whole double date wouldn't be so bad,

Lincoln was the first to get out of his seat, his grin was from ear to ear. "It's so nice to see you". He places a soft kiss on Octavia's cheek before pulling her into a hug, Lexa rose up from her cheek and cleared her throat.

"I'm um....I'm Lexa", she says and offers her hand for Clarke to shake. The young blonde smiled and took her hand in hers....shaking it lightly.

"Clarke".

Lincoln and Octavia pulled away from their hug and everyone introduced themselves to each other, Lexa very chivalrously pulled the chair out for Clarke who thanked her and took a seat. The night went on as awkward as everyone expected it to......well for Clarke and Lexa at least.

Lincoln and Octavia spent majority of the night staring at each other like they wanted to rip each others clothes off, while Clarke and Lexa simply sipped their drinks in silence. 

Lexa cleared her throat, "so uhm...Clarke...what do you do?". 

"Oh..Octavia and are 3rd years at NYU....I'm an art history major ", she says. 

Lexa had to laugh, "seriously?....an art history major?" 

Clarke raises a brow and leaned back in her seat, "what's that supposed to mean?" She asked a bit defensive...this always happen every time she tells someone she's an art history major. That's one of the reasons she didn't call her mom much....cause every conversation ends in them arguing about her major.

Lexa held her hand up in defense, "don't take this the wrong way but....it just seems impractical". Octavia looked between the two women...a little nervous. Clarke was very defensive when it came to her major.

"oh I get it...you think that just because you sit behind a computer and talk technical terms or whatever the fuck it is that you do, you're somehow better than me because I chose to focus on the history of art", she asked. Lexa turned her body more to face Clarke.

"Did anyone else try the chicken?....I thought the chicken was fantastic", Lincoln says trying to get everyone to change the subject.

"Oh yes and the fish was to die for", Octavia added on.

"Ok I never said that I was better than you...and judging by what just came out of your mouth I understand why you're a fucking art history major", Lexa responded heatedly. Lincoln closed his eyes for a second.

Clarke let out a little laugh, " and judging by what just came out of your mouth...I can understand why you're divorced". Clarke turned to Octavia, "I'll be outside". She stood up pushing her chair all the way back, leaving everyone sitting there with their mouths open. This was honestly not how Lexa had imagined the conversation going when she first laid eyes on the blonde.

She honestly took her breath away. 

Octavia cleared her throat, "well...Lincoln thank you for a lovely evening...hopefully you'll be in touch. Lexa.." she turned to look at the woman who was still fuming across the table.

"Yeah", she finished and stood up. Quickly walking out of the restaurant to find her friend.

"Well...that went....fucking horrible", Lexa mumbled looking down at her wine glass.

Lincoln signed, "why did you have to disrespect the girls major?" He asked exasperated.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clarke groaned, pulling the covers over her head. Last night was a complete shit show, she knew agreeing to go on that date was gonna end in a disaster. Looking over at her alarm she saw that it was around 10 in the morning....but thankfully today was Sunday. so she could lounge around all day if she wanted to.

Looking over she saw that Octavia's bed was empty, she most likely went on her morning run or something. Clarke didn't believe in exercising, if God wanted her to lose weight then she would lose weight.

The sound of her phone vibrating under her pillow made her groan, she pulled it out and pressed the phone to her ear without checking the caller I.D.

"Hello?", she asked in a sleepy voice.

The voice at the other end of the phone caught her by surprise. "Hello? Clarke?....this is Lexa...Lexa Woods we met last night".

"Oh yeah..you called my major impractical how could I forget", she replied sarcastically. "Wait....how did you get my number?" She asked.

"Your friend Octavia was really helpful....she says that we both need to get laid", she laughed softly. Clarke rolled her eyes...Octavia really needed to stop telling everyone that she needed to have sex. Seriously her chem teacher did not need to know that.

"I'm sorry....why are you calling me again?" She was still a little bit annoyed.

"I..uhm...I wanted to apologize for my behavior last night. After replaying the conversation we had last night, I realized that I was a complete asshole to you. I should have never disrespected your major like that...and I'm sorry", she apologizes finally. Lexa hoped that Clarke could understand how hard it was for her to say those words....she didn't apologize often. 

Clarke couldn't contain the small smile on her face, "that was very thoughtful of you to call...I appreciate that"  
  


"I was hoping that I could make it up to you....maybe tonight?" The young tycoon asked nervously.

Clarke raised a brow, "you sure you want to see me again so soon?....I did insult your previous marriage".

"Believe me....I needed to hear it. And....I want to see you again", she finally confessed. 

The smile on Clarke's face grew in size, "Is that so?"

Lexa smiled and leaned back in the chair in her office, "no one's ever talked to me like that before.....It was sexy".

Clarke let out a little laugh, "well I look forward to doing it again".

Lexa smiled wide, "So it's a date?"

Clarke rolled her eyes, "pick me up at 9 and don't be late".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance for any errors.


	3. You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I’ve been completely obsessed with the show You lately, and I figured it’ll be fun to base something loosely off that. Enjoy!

Oh? This is different, I’ve never seen you before. There is no way you’ve been in here before and I haven’t noticed you, what are you doing here anyways? This hardly seems like a place someone like you would be on a Friday night. Oh shit...you’re walking towards me, is that a little extra sway in your hips or am I imagining things.

“Hi….can you help me?” Your voice sounds like honey. If honey had a voice it’ll sound like you. Oh right..you’re speaking to me.

“Uhm….how may I be of assistance”, Jesus Lexa just cause you work in a bookstore doesn’t mean you have to speak like you were born in the last century. Get it together woman.

“My mom’s birthday is coming up and she’s obsessed with Gillian Flynn, I wanted to get her a copy of Sharp Objects but it’s sold out everywhere….and if I order it online it’s never gonna get here on time”. As you speak the sun begins to peak into the window, little rays begin to bounce off of your dirty blonde hair. Framing your already perfect face, I’m hoping that someday soon….you’ll let me run my fingers through it. I mean could this be more cliche? I think this is a sign, it obvious that fate put you here for me right?

“Well lucky for you we have some copies left...this way”, as we walk over towards the thriller mystery section she lets out a silent cheer. You’re happy. And I’m responsible for it.

“Ugh you are a lifesaver”, you crane your neck to look at my name tag. “Lexa I could hug you right now”.

I had to laugh, “it’s my pleasure….what did you say your name was?”

“Oh I’m Clarke”, she smiles and reaches her hands out for me to shake. Clarke...even your name is beautiful, Clarke and Lexa. Lexa and Clarke. I mean could that sound anymore perfect.

I’m still shaking her hand. Oh my god Lexa let her freaking hand go, with some self restraint I finally release her soft and perfect little hands from mine. She giggles and sweeps some of those golden locks behind her ears, now I’m not crazy. Not on the slightest, I know when someone is flirting with me.

“Uh...let me ring you up”, while clearing my throat I make my way back to the counter.

“Really Lexa I don’t know how to thank you enough for this”, she leans against the counter. The front of your shirt is way too low for you to be leaning against anything, but I don’t mind. Not in the slightest.

“Ohh we are actually one sign up away from having a hundred people on our registrar”, I lied. We don’t have a registrar, why the fuck would we need a registrar. This is a shithole bookstore in the corner of Tribeca.

“Would you like to sign up today? And be our hundredth? I’ll even let you keep the pen”.

There you go giggling again, it’s almost like you know the effect that is having on me. I can tell you don’t want to do it, I mean who the hell would want to do this. But you say yes anyways, you say yes because I just helped you find a book that’s going to make your mom happy. And now you feel like you owe me one, so as you write down your name and number and address and email, I start making a mental list of songs we can have our first dance to.

Watching you walk out the store is hard, but I will be seeing you soon Clarke. 

—————

The train ride from the book store to your address was only 3 stops, can you believe it Clarke. I’m only 3 stops away from you. I wonder what you’re doing right now, probably curled up on the couch with a book of your own. 

You seem like a Virginia Woolf kind of girl, but maybe you could be into Jane Au- oh….my….God. Clarke I can see you clear as day, your wide glass windows leave little to the imagination of what your apartment looks like, and why don’t you have any curtains.

This is New York Clarke, do you have an idea how many creeps and weirdos are roaming around this city? Someone could easily be spying on you, but don’t you worry Clarke. I’m here now, and I’m gonna make sure that nothing happens to you.

But that little frown on your face tells me that something is happening, oh you know what? Let me just...move behind this tree a little bit more in case you feel you like looking out your window. 

Anyways...whose on the phone Clarke? Whose making you upset right now? Is it your mom? Why are you walking up to the window and whose black Benz is pulling up in front of your apartment?

Who the hell is that guy smiling at you? Who does he think it’s ok to show up to your apartment like that with that soccer mom of three haircut, does he not know that we have something growing here?

The light on the lamppost under the tree began to flicker, its starting to give me a headache Clarke. But I can’t look away, because you’re walking towards your front door and he’s smiling like he’s gonna get laid tonight. And all I can do is watch, why does he feel like he can touch you Clarke?

I must admit...I’m a little disappointed that you let him into your home so easily, but that’s okay Clarke. You’re just too trusting, that’s why I’m here….to balance you out. This guy with the Benz and the pretentious rich white male haircut doesn’t deserve you Clarke, he’s only after one thing. And he’s going to hurt you, unless...unless I step in.

I mean I could never live with myself if something happened to you and there was nothing that I could do about it, that’s how much I care. And I know that you would appreciate everything that I’m doing for you, don’t you worry your pretty little head about this. I’ll take care of it.

We’re gonna be so great together Clarke. Just you wait.

 


	4. Unprepared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa’s life has been planned out from the moment she was born, yet nothing prepared her for the blonde with the raspy voice and the carefree attitude.

Since she was 2 or 3, Lexa’s life has been planned out neat. She would go only to the best private schools money could afford, all of her after school activities were planned out day by day.

On Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday, Lexa would have ballet practice after class. It was a great way to teach her poise, and patience. Not to mention it would do wonders for her posture and physique.

Tuesday’s and Thursday’s, she would practice her languages. By the time Lexa was 12 she spoke 5 different languages fluently, Spanish of course. French because a lot of her father's business partners were from France, Italian because only the best Poets were from Italy.

Dutch because it was hard, and Lexa was expected to push herself. And of course German, to honor her grandfather who used to hide Jewish children in his suitcase to help them escape Holocaust.

The weekends were all about the arts, Alexander Woods spent a lot of his teenage years studying the likes of Picasso, Pierre- Auguste Renoir, Edgar Degas etc. and his daughter would do the same.

By the time Lexa was 16 years old, she was translating in business meetings for her father, and smiling at her mother from center stage as she as did her solo recital.

She was a prodigy.

—————-

It’s mandatory at Yale that first year freshman must share rooms, no matter how much Lexa tried to get out of it they would not budge. 

“Oh sweetheart it wouldn’t be that bad”, Alexander woods smiled at his daughter as she dropped the last of her bag onto her bed. He felt like a roommate would do her good, his daughter didn’t have the best luck when in came to making friends.

Miriam Woods brushed some of Lexa’s hair behind her ear, “and before you know it, you and this Cara girl will be like two peas in a pod”.

“Clarke”, Lexa corrected her mother. “Her name is Clarke and I highly doubt that”, when Yale alerted Lexa that her roommate would be someone named Clarke Griffin. The young prodigy did a little research on the girl, and quickly came to the conclusion that they weren’t going to be roommates for long.

The door of the dorm room swung open to reveal a young blonde, with red streaks in her hair trying her hardest not to trip over her heavy suitcase.

 

“Sweety I told you not to put all of your boots in one suitcase”, a male voice behind her says as they lugged her things into the room. The griffin family were the complete opposite of the woods, while Lexa was learning ballet. Jake Griffin was teaching his daughter how to tune up a dirt bike.

 

Miriam Woods had Lexa on a no carb diet ever since she was 15 years old, Abby Griffin was pretty certain that if they did an x-ray on her daughter right now….they would find bacon and chicken pizza in her bloodstreams.

 

“Oh...hello!”, Clarke smiles at the other family in the room. Immediately taking in their perfect posture and expensive clothing, “I’m Clarke..Clarke Griffin, you must be Lexa. These are my parents Abby and Jake”. She says reaching her hand out.

 

Lexa smiled lightly and reached for her hand, shaking it lightly. Lexa will admit…..Clarke’s hand felt really good in hers. 

 

“Uhm….these are my parents Alexander and Miriam Woods”, she gestured to her parents.

 

“Holy shit!” Jake exclaimed.

 

Miriam blinked a few times, “excuse me?”

 

“I was just reading about your donations on the way here, wow you guys are loaded. If you guys wanna take over her tuition too we won’t be mad at ya”, Jake let out a hearty laugh before slapping Alexander on the arm. 

 

“Well this was fun”, Alexander says while clearing his throat. He turned to his daughter and placed a kiss on her head, “Alright we have a flight to catch in an hour...if you need us we’re only a call away”.

 

Miriam ran her hands up and down her daughters back, “I already booked a private room for you in the library for the rest of the semester….your textbooks are waiting to be picked up, and your new credit card is arriving tomorrow ok?”

 

“Well we better get out of here too”, Abby announces.

 

“Oh yeah it’s barbecue chicken night”, Jake slapped his hand together.

 

“Speaking of bbq chicken”, Abby reaches into her bag and pulled out a 50 dollar gift card to Linda’s Grill & Bar. Clarke took it eagerly.

 

“Hell yeah!”

————————

To say that Clarke Griffin was infuriating was an understatement, she left her clothes all over the place. She barely woke up in time for her classes which meant, she would run around in the morning waking Lexa up. 

 

Speaking of waking up, Lexa was startled out of her sleep at around 3 in the morning by the sound of kissing noises. With a groan she rolled over to see her roommate, half naked with a brunette grinding on top of her. 

 

Lexa closed her eyes for a second before letting out a groan, this was the third time this week. She even asked Clarke to let her know when she was bringing someone back, so she could be somewhere else.

 

Lexa kicked the blankets off of her and climbed out of bed, she walked over to the door and turned the light on, “are you kidding me?!”

 

She yells, making the brunette quickly climb off of Clarke. Lexa stood above them with her arms folded, if Clarke wanted to ruin her night...then she was going to do the same.

 

“Lexa what are yo-“

 

“I mean you couldn’t wait till after my heart healed before you brought another girl home?” Lexa placed her hand over her heart. Maybe it was the alcohol but Clarke could have sworn Lexa just said she broke her heart.

 

The brunette turned to look at the blonde, “I’m sorry what’s happening here?”

 

“I’ll tell you what’s happening...that girl”, Lexa points at Clarke. “Is a womanizing jerk...she made me feel like I was special, like we had something special. And as soon as I fell in love with her she dumped me”.

 

“Am I having a seizure right now?” Clarke mumbled to herself, the brunette quickly climbed out of the bed grabbing at her shirt.

 

“Ok it’s clear that you’ve got some unfinished business here”.

 

“Wait...what? No Octavia”, Clarke tried to pull her back to bed but the girl wasn’t having none of that. 

 

Octavia pulled her arms away, “nope...no I think I’ll just leave”. She quickly scampered out of the room, Lexa making sure to hold the door for her on the way out. 

 

Clarke angrily jumped out of bed, still in her jeans and bra. “Was that really necessary?”

 

“Gee I don’t know Clarke, was it necessary to tumble in here at 3 in the morning with no regards of my feelings?!”

 

Clarke scoffed, “oh please we weren’t even that loud”.

 

“You were loud enough for me to hear you!” Now voices were being raised.

 

“You know what your problems is?” Clarke says stepping closer to her.

 

“I don’t have any problems”, Lexa says taking a step forward as well.

 

“You need to get laid”, Clarke decided.

 

“I do not need to get laid, fuck you!”

 

Clarke laughed, “you wish you could fuck me. It’ll remove the stick from your ass”.

 

Lexa gasped and narrowed her eyes at her roommate, “you….are an inconsiderate pompous asshole with a one track mind and a total disregard for other people’s feelings”. Lexa ranted on, not noticing that Clarke was walking closer to her.

 

“And just so you know...I am fully capable of getting “laid” as you so rudely put it, I simply choose not t- “, her rant was cut off by Clarke’s lips. 

 

“Hmmm”, Lexa’s words were muffled under lips. She knew that she should have pushed her away, but she ended up pulling the blonde closer. Moving their lips together until breathing became a problem, Clarke took the moment Lexa needed to catch her breath to push her onto her bed.

 

She was still pretty worked up from before, Lexa stared up at her with her lips slightly bruised. She knew that she shouldn’t be doing this, that this behavior especially for a Woods was unacceptable. 

 

But the way Clarke was looking at her, Lexa knew that she was done for. Clarke climbed between her legs, Lexa pulled her face down. Kissing her hungrily, okay maybe she did need to get laid.


End file.
